Just a Normal Rosewood Day
by Rosewood Gleek
Summary: You remember me right? A? That awful stalker that ruined those 5 pretty girls lives? Well I'm back with a new face and a new attitude. And their children have secrets of the own as well as their parents and guess who's telling? -A
1. Character Summaries

Ezra and Aria Fitz:

Darren (17): Darren has dark hair and Ezra's blue eyes. Has a crush on Sabrina Cavanaugh and Captain of the football team.

Alexandra (17): Alexandra has long brunette hair and Aria's brown eyes. Sabrina Cavanaugh is her BFF. She loves to read books and is on the cheer leading team. Alexandra also has a huge crush on Dean, her new tutor. But is dating her brother, Cory on the side.

Cory (18): Looks identical to Ezra. Plays football and is captain of the hockey team. Cory is dating Cassie.

Caleb and Hanna Rivers:

Lucy (7): Lucy has golden blond hair and brown eyes. She loves to shop with her mom.

Cassandra (18): Cassie or Cassandra has golden blond hair. Cassie is also dating Cory.

Demi (17): Has dirty blond hair and has starburst eyes. She hates being by herself, she is an outcast.

Dean (21): Dean looks identical to Caleb but with short hair. He is the new french teacher at Rosewood Day.

Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh:

Juliana (7): Samara is cute and bubbly and has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Sabrina (17): Looks identical to Spencer, but has Toby's blue eyes. Secretly has a crush on Darren.

Drew (18): Looks identical to Toby. Plays on the football team.

Emily and Paige Fields:

Rachel(17): Emily birthed Michelle. Looks identical to Emily and loves to swim.

Ben(17): Adopted at birth. Ben has short black hair and is always by himself.


	2. Demi Rivers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything affiliated with it.**

**Note: This is my first Fanfic, please read and review! Teen for now because of the language in this chapter.**

**Demi Rivers POV:**

I sit in my room reading magazine thinking about how those girls get skinny. I desperately want to get skinny but I always eat more than I'm supposed too. I close the book and roll off my bed and see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi Dad." I say.

"Tonight I want you to behave yourself when we go out for dinner tonight." My Dad says.

"Ok, but maybe you should tell mom she should behave today." I say.

"Demi, be nice to your mother, all she wants is to protect you." My Dad says sorrowfully.

"Uh huh, sure she is." I said sarcastically as my Dad leaves the room.

* * *

Me and my brother and sister take a ride in the Volvo with my Dad. We stop at the Apple Grille and sit with my Mother at a table.

" Hey, Demi and Cassandra, and of course my little angel Lucy." My Mom says as we sit down.

"And hello to you Dean," my Mom says.

" Hanna, what are you getting?" My Dad asks.

"Definitely not a cheeseburger," my Mom says staring at me.

Our server comes and takes our orders.

" I will have the chicken salad and this little girl will have the chicken strips and fries." My Mom says.

"I will have the penne pasta," my sister Cassie says.

"I will have the bacon cheeseburger," Dean says.

"I'll have what he's getting," I say.

"No, she'll have the salad," my Mom says.

" No, I am sick and tired of you implying to everyone that I'm fat!" I yell at my Mom. Everyone in the whole restaurant turns and looks at me and I get so overwhelmed I storm out of the restaurant.

"Demi!" My Mom says.

"Fuck off" I say.

* * *

I run around the corner as I see my Mom running after me. I turn back and I don't see her. I slow down and find a empty bottle and start kicking it. My phone starts buzzing…

**Mommy thinks you're too FAT, better lose some weight. You should ask her how she lost all that weight, and it definitely wasn't anything to do with going to the gym….. -A**

* * *

Who is A? And why are they talking about my Mom? Were they at the restaurant? I walk home wondering what was that? I finally reach home and I lay in my bed with my stomach growling. Then just as I am about to sleep, I can hear my family come back home and I quickly turn my lights off. A couple minutes later, my door quickly opens,

"Demi, can we talk?" My Mom asks.

"Whatever," I tell my mom as she closes the door.

"I'm sorry about tonight," my Mom says.

"Me too and I'm sorry about what I said, but since we're being honest. How did you lose weight?" I ask.

"Hard work and going to the gym," She says.

I think she lying, but I can't trust A.

"Then, how about all summer, you and me can go to the gym." My Mom says.

"Ok, but can I get some food?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll make you some food. Come down when you're ready. She says.

Just as soon as my Mom leaves the room, my phone starts buzzing.

* * *

**Do you think she's lying? I know she is….. -A**

**There's a photo attached, It's my mom throwing up in a toilet in her high school days.**

* * *

"Who was that?" My Mom asks.

Just setting my alarm...


	3. Sabrina Cavanaugh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything affiliated with it.**

**Read and Review! :)**

**Sabrina Cavanaugh's POV:**

We sit on the swings at the park on the last day of summer.

"Who do you like?" I asked Alexandra out of the blue.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," she said laughing.

"Well this is kind of awkward," I say, stuttering a bit.

"What? Tell me," she asked desperately.

"I kind of like your brother." I say shyly, hoping she wasn't mad at me.

"Which one?" Alexandra asked.

"Darren." I replied.

"Nah… I don't care. But, to be honest, I like Dean Rivers, he's my tutor this year." Alexandra said to me.

I opened my mouth wide. 'What did I just hear?' I thought to myself.

* * *

After that revealing girl talk, Alexandra and I head to her house for dinner. We knock on the door and we are greeted by Aria, Alexandra's Mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Fitz," I say.

"Come join us at the table your family is already here." Aria said.

I sit at the table beside Alexandra and Darren.

"Hey Sabbs," Darren said.

"Hi Darren!" I said.

"How was your day?" My dad asks Alexandra.

"Well, we tweeted, blogged and read some books, practiced our dance routines….." Alexandra replied to my Dad.

"Cool story Alexandra," Cory said as he winked at Alexandra.

I noticed at dinner the way Cory was looking at Alexandra, It's like they were dating…

* * *

When we finished dinner I went up the stairs, to meet Alexandra in her room. Then, I was smacked to the wall and cornered by Cory. Our parents couldn't hear because they were all in the home theater watching a movie in the basement.

"What the fuck do you want Cory!" I said pushing him away.

"I know you know about me and Alexandra. I saw the way you were looking at both of us." He said.

It was just a thought, but I never knew that was true and until he told me.

Just then I hear Darren walk up the stairs and say. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," I say. As I walk off to Alexandra's room, my phone starts ringing.

* * *

**What a twist! Alexandra loves 2 guys out of her league! Heck, Alexandra's mom even liked a boy out of her league. -A**

* * *

'What the hell? Who is A? But that totally wasn't Cory or Darren….' I think to myself. I hope it wasn't Alexandra. I open the door to Alexandra's room and see if she was listening in on our conversation. She wasn't and that was a good thing.

I quickly enter the room and close the door, and say. "Alexandra!"

"What?" Alexandra says as she takes out her ear buds.

"Do you wanna watch a movie on my computer?" Alexandra asks.

"Sure, how about that movie with the girl who falls in love with the french guy that knows like 10 billion languages?" I ask.

"Ok," she says as she grabs the movie from her bookshelf.

* * *

We finished the movie 2 hours later. And we hear our parents drinking wine downstairs in the kitchen as my sister and Drew play princess in the living room. I slip out of the room as Alexandra puts her ear buds in. I walk past Darren's room and he stops me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Do you wanna go out on Tuesday? For dinner?" Darren asks me hoping I'd say yes.

"Um… Sure." I say as I walk to back to Alexandra room.

"Ok, I'll text you." He says.

As I enter Alexandra's room, I start jumping up and down.

"Sabrina? What are you doing?" She asks.

"OH MY GOSH! Darren just asked me out." I say in a happy and hushed tone.

I hear my parents and my brother and sister calling for me to go as I say this.

"I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow!" I say to Alexandra as I pack my stuff.

"Good luck on that date!" She yells as I leave her room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	4. Alexandra Fitz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything affiliated with it.**

**This is also my third chapter and also my shortest, this takes place after Sabrina Cavanaugh's family leaves the Fitzes.**

**Alexandra Fitz's POV:**

"She knows," Cory says as he slams the door behind him.

"What?" I ask.

"Sabrina knows! But I think she is kind of freaked out right now." He said.

"I'll deal with this," I say.

* * *

"So you know?" I text Sabrina.

" Now I do, your brother is the one who told me." Sabrina texted back, 5 minutes later.

"Well I'm gonna tell him off now." I texted back.

"Cory, I think we should stop this relationship. I think it's going to ruin our reputation as a family if anyone finds out," I say to Cory.

"Ok, but let this all go behind us. But I will never forget you," He says as I leave his room.

I text Sabrina back saying. "It's done, so it never happened."

* * *

Now I got another text.

**Looks like your relationship is a bust! -A**

* * *

'Who was that? Unknown number, that couldn't have been Sabrina. Then who was it?'I thought to myself. I sit on my bed and I hear Cory and Darren fighting. I started to open my door slightly and walk to Darren's room to see what was going on. Mom and Dad were already passed out by that second glass of wine. So they couldn't hear their fight.

" You better act like you and Alexandra weren't a thing." Darren says.

"It was only one time!" Cory says.

"Well, if this continues the whole town will know your secret!" Darren says as Cory bursts out of the room and shoves me.

"Please, don't ever do that again." Darren says to me.

I nod and get back in my room.

'Why would I do that? Be with my brother? It's time to move on.' I tell myself as I went off to sleep. I got my first day of grade 11 tomorrow and I don't want to miss it.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What will happen to Alexandra? Please review! :)**


	5. Rachel Fields

**So this is my new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything affiliated with it.**

**Rachel Fields' POV:**

I sit in my room reading a book, I pause at the word school. Oh crap there's school tomorrow, I'm terrified. Everyone at my school makes fun of me because my parents are gay, but I act strong even though I want the bullying to stop.

"Rachel!" One of my moms calls me.

I walk down stairs and see my mothers holding their hands intertwined.

"We need to talk." Paige said.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask as I sit down on a chair in the living room.

"Of course not darling" Emily said.

"How do you feel about school?" Emily asked.

"Ok, I guess." I say staring at my lilac manicured toes.

"You'd tell us if anyone was being mean to you, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Um, before you go. What would you like for supper?" Emily asked.

"Surprise me!" I said as I walk up the stairs.

As I walked into my room, I see Demi out the window and I almost didn't recognize her. She'd lost a lot of weight this summer. Anyways, this whole summer my family went to Hawaii. I am already dying to go back. I loved the way my Moms and I went to the beach every waking minute to swim, I loved the feel of all my troubles passing me by. I sit on my bed, just as Ben comes into my room.

"Hi!" I say as I sit cross legged on my bed.

"Can I talk to you?" Ben asks.

"Sure," I say as he sits on my bed with me.

"Am I adopted?" He asks me.

I sit there confused. I thought we were twins because we were the same age but he looks so different from me. Why would he ask that?

"I'm not sure," I tell my brother. "No matter what happens, you will always be my brother."

He walks out of my room and says "Thanks for telling me the truth."

* * *

I start helping Emily make the kale salad Paige loves.

"Ben asked me if he was adopted today," I say to Emily.

"What?" Emily asks.

"I know it can't be true, right?" I ask Emily.

"Um," She faces towards me. "Ben is adopted."

"What? Am I?" I ask.

"No, just Ben." She says, "I gave birth to you, but we adopted Ben a few months later."

"What should I tell Ben then?" I ask Emily.

"You keep quiet for now, we will tell him later." Emily says as Paige walks in.

"Keep quiet about what?" Paige asks.

"She knows," Emily says to Paige.

They look at eachother.

"Should we tell him?" Emily asks as I check on the pasta.

"No, I'll find the right time to tell him." Paige says.

"Is that kale salad?" Paige asks, completely changing the subject.

"Yes it is!" Emily says as she pecked Paige's cheek with a kiss.

* * *

I sit near the table just as Ben comes into the room.

"Ben! Sit beside me!" I say as I pat the seat next to mine.

"What's for dinner?" Ben asks Paige.

"Pasta and kale salad." Emily says.

"Well, dig in!"Paige says.

We start to eat the scrumptious dinner when Ben interrupts the silence.

"Am I adopted?" Ben asks.

"Heavens no! I gave birth to you a couple months after Emily gave birth to Rachel." Paige says.

"I thought I looked a lot different from you guys." Ben says.

"No need to worry," Emily said as she glared at me.

All of a sudden my phone starts buzzing.

"Can I take this?" I ask my Moms.

"Sure," Emily says.

* * *

**I hope someone doesn't tell Ben that he's the odd one out! -A**

* * *

"Who was it?" Paige asked.

"Spam mail," I say.

I look at the text under my table. Who is this? Who would know about this? Does Ben know?

"Thanks for dinner," I say.

"You're welcome sweetie." Emily says.

* * *

After dinner, I pull my parents to the kitchen.

"I got this text." I say to them.

They both exchanged worried glances. At that moment my phone buzzes

* * *

**Better not tell your parents or else I'll tell Ben. -A**

* * *

"It's from the Rosewood Day principal, you guys are the new swimming coach!" I say knowing that wasn't really the text.

How does this person know that Ben is adopted? Is this A person trying to threaten me?

"Oh my gosh!" My Moms say at the same time.

'I feel so happy for them, but who is A?' I ask myself.

* * *

**What do you think? Will A tell Ben he's adopted?**


End file.
